mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
ElliottC99
ElliottC99 is a former Labour Party politician. He served as the Secretary of State for Transport and was the Member of Parliament for Thames Valley. On 5 January 2016, he resigned from all of his positions, and will be having a hiatus from the Model House of Commons. ElliottC99 was leader of the American Labor Party from June 2015 to October 2015. Whilst in the American Labor Party, ElliottC99 was the Representative for the North Atlantic District from August 2015 to October 2015. He was also the Labour Party NEC Non-MP Representative from late September until his election as the MP for Thames Valley on October 16, 2015. ElliottC99 became the Secretary of State for Transport in can_triforce's first ministry in mid-October 2015. History Founding the American Labor Party (May 2015 - June 2015) ElliottC99 joined the Labour Party in late May 2015. He immediately challenged candidates for the June 2015 Labour Deputy Leadership Election for not using the word socialist in their manifestos. His activity in MHOC declined rapidly as he co-founded the American Labor Party and then became leader of it in late June 2015. ElliottC99 contacted Eilanyan about restarting the failed Progressive Party. The party had been dead for a while and therefore the two of them with TheRhodan founded the American Labor Party (ALP). The ALP was a broad church left-wing party that included Democratic Socialists, Social Democrats, Nordic Social Democrats, Libertarian Socialists, and Liberal/Ethical Socialists. It was founded to fill the gap between the Green-Left Party (now the Socialist Party) and the Democratic Party. It proved extremely popular and gained the 15 members needed to gain official party status on ModelUSGov very rapidly. The ALP began to draw members from the Green-Left Party and the Democratic Party. Summer Elections (July 2015 - August 2015) ElliottC99 led his party during the party's first election and he decided with the leadership team to only stand in two out of the four states (North-eastern State and Western State) in order to concentrate the ALP vote. This proved an effective decision as the ALP gained 3 seats in the House of Representatives. The federal election was considered a success because a two month old party had equalled the Republicans and the Libertarians who have been around for a lot longer. In the following weeks the state elections occurred and the ALP gained four legislators which was less than expected. However, the ALP had the same amount of legislators (3) as the Green-Left Party and the Democratic Party in their stronghold, the North-eastern State. The ALP began to side with the Green-Left Party due to both parties sharing short-term goals. The centrist Democrats have struggled to work with the ALP as many conservative Democrats and socialist ALP members were at odds with each other. After the attempted impeachment of President hammerandpotato by the Capitalist Coalition the ALP held a vote to sever ties with the Democratic Party. ElliottC99 had voiced his concern over severing ties completely but instead opted for stricter cooperation in which the ALP have more of the power. ElliottC99 was at the time the most influential voice in the American Labor Party and his voice was listened to and the ALP voted against cutting ties with the Democrats. In early August fsc2002 resigned his North Atlantic Seat and offered it to ElliottC99. ElliottC99 glady accepted his kind offer and began his first term in the House of Representatives. ElliottC99 was a productive congressmen who produced a number of bills. However, some were deemed unconstitutional and may explain his move to MHOC in late September 2015 due to the fact that the United Kingdom hasn't got a constitutional document. ElliottC99 wrote a new, revised constitution for the ALP a week after the new constitution was passed. The new constitution replace the recently passed new one which put the powers in the hands of the few rather than the many. ElliottC99's new constitution signalled a return to direct democracy within the party. FinnishDude101 strongly opposed to the constitution, despite voting for it. This led to his exit from the party a few weeks later. An exit that caused a short feud between the ElliottC99 and FinnishDude101 across ModelUSGov. Democrat & Labor Party (September 2015) ElliottC99 pushed for a broad left coalition for the October elections. He argued that if the map changed to a five state electoral map, the Democrats, the ALP and the GLP should distribute the states out in order to form a left super majority in the House and Senate. The deal was undermined as both the Democrats and the GLP wanted to destroy the other party secretly with the ALP. ElliottC99 and therealdrago strongly disagreed with both proposals from both parties. This led to further cooperation with the Democrats which eventually led to merger talks. ElliottC99 believed that the Democrats were moving left due to the Sanders effect and the growing number of Social Democrats within the party. therealdrago prompoted the deal and after a few hiccups, the merger deal was agreed to and the merger was completed in late September 2015. ElliottC99 proposed the final merger deal that was agreed on by both parties involved. He argued for the formation of caucuses within the party to unite those with similar ideologies. There are now over seven caucuses within the Democrat & Labor Party. ElliottC99 began to withdraw from ModelUSGov and begin his move to MHOC. He rejoined the Labour party in mid-September after the Socialist Party merger deal with the Green Party. He claimed his mission was to return Labour to the workers and it's original ideas. In late September ElliottC99 and ieuan created Red Labour, a policy group that would help unite the left of the party and develop policy. Return to the Labour Party (October 2016) ElliottC99 stood in the Thames Valley constituency in the October Elections with cumbrianwolf and fsc2002. Labour came first in the Thames Valley constituency but only gained one seat, losing out on a second seat by half a vote. ElliottC99 gained a high level of support considering he had only just returned to the Labour Party. ElliottC99 was a co-founder of the Socialist All-Party Parliamentary Group which was created to debate socialism and help develop the UK into a socialist nation. On October the 16th, the Rainbow Coalition deal was announced to the public and included within it was the announcement that ElliottC99 had become the Secretary of State for Transport. Members of both the Green, Pirate, Vanguard and Radical Socialist parties all express their content at ElliottC99's policies in general and especially the mutalising of Network Rail. He also received support from distinguished members of the house which included peter199 (former Prime Minister) and the Conservatives who praised his support of a new South-East & London Airport Commission. Category:Users Category:Labour MPs Category:MBBC Staff Category:Labour Ministers Category:MPs Category:Cabinet Category:MPs for Thames Valley Category:Transport Secretaries Category:Members who joined in June 2015